Dust
by The-Honey-Bird
Summary: In this Hetalia fanfic, zombies arise. There are three main groups in the area; The Axis Powers, The Allies, and The Nordics. They are all fighting for survival in this harsh world. New romances might be found, drama in the groups will unleash. Stay tuned in for more!
1. Information

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongZombies: /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongRakers:/strongstrong /strongSharp claws that can pierce through skin, can alert other zombies by scratching on the floors or walls./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongGenerics:/strongstrong /strongregular zombies/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongScreechers:/strongstrong /strongIncredibly loud, use their screams to stun. Can unhinge their jaw. Noise alerts many other zombies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongCrawlers:/strongstrong /strongMost dangerous zombie. Has a nest, can spit poison. Can crawl on ceilings, incredibly fast. Can die regardless of how it's shot or stabbed, but speed makes it hard to aim. Lucky if you kill it. Can mimic human sounds to lure./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBreeders: /strong Breeders are easy to kill, though they can easily sneak up on a person with out a sound. One bite from a Breeder and you are infected. That's right. They are basically the ones who carry the virus in them. Generics can infect people as well, but Breeders infectious bite can easily infect a human faster than a regular old Generics bite. Most breeders are females. Shoot or stab either their head, throat, or stomach to kill one./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongClickers: /strongThey are blind from all the warts and swollen blisters that cover the face, but like bats, they use sound to find humans or prey. They make clicking sounds to try to find they're prey. Hear one clicking, gotta hide or they will find you. Clickers are usually in dark, damp places or in forests./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFrosties:/strong Frosties are very easy to spot,the temperature will be freezing in the area they are in. If they grab a human, they will start to develop a nasty freezer burn or frostbite and the only way to get rid of these symptoms is to be close to a fire. To kill a frosty is to shoot it in the head or lite it on fire. It is best to stay a safe distance from them so they can't attack. They usually come out at night and stay near lakes or in caves. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWallower: /strongA Wallower is usually the zombie of a little girl. She will cry from far away and she will walk up to you with tears in her eyes and small pitiful whimpers escaping her lips. This infected knows a few ('Few' as in like 3) sentences, like; "I..I'm sorry! Please help me! It hurts... No more hurt... please!" and so on. She herself doesn't really know what any of this means, but It stops most of her victims in their tracks... Making it easier for her to get close and strike. She has razor sharp teeth. Teeth that are strong enough to rip through your skull. If you shoot her before she gets close, she'll scream and cry harder... as if you had just injured a helpless little girl. A Wallower won't speak much after you have shot her... her little mind only thinks those words, or 'noises' to her, are just for luring. If it looks like you're not going to stop, she'll shriek and jump at the neck of her prey. The only way to kill her is to shoot her in the head, but shoot her in the next so she can't scream. Usually will be found near playgrounds./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongMain Survivor groups/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAxis: /strongLudwig Beilschmidt (The leader), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Weapons specialist), Kiku Honda (The medic), Feliciano Vargas (The cook), Romano Vargas (The Criminal), Roderich Edelstein (The Librarian)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAllies: /strongAlfred Jones (The leader), Ivan Braginski (Weapons specialist), Arthur Kirkland (The Librarian), Wang Yao (The Cook), Francis Bonnefoy (The Criminal) Matthew Williams (The Medic)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongNordics: /strongMathias Køhler (The Leader), Berwald Oxenstierna (Weapons specialist), Lukas Bondevik (The Medic and Librarian), Tino Vainamainen (The cook) Emil Bondevik (The Criminal)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongLone Survivors Duos:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAntonio Fernández Carriedo: /strongThe cook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongVash Zwingli Lili Zwingli Duo: /strongWeapon Specialist, Medic (Vash) Cook (Lili)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongSadık Adnan /strongstrongHeracles Karpusi/strong strongDuo:/strong Weapon Specialist, Criminal (Sadık) Medic (Heracles)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongCamps:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAxis Camp: /strongA rundown motel, barricaded heavily on the perimeter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAllies Camp:/strong A abandoned camp site, barricaded heavily around the perimeter, in the forest/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongNordic Camp: /strongA rundown motel, barricaded heavily around the permiter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emAxis, Nordic, and Allies camps are in a triangle./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongSkill Sets(?)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongThe Leader: /strongThe one who leads the group(obviously), gives orders, and keeps things in check./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWeapon Specialist: /strongA person who knows their way around weapons, keeps whatever weapon supplies in check, can fix or repair any damaged weapon, and are usually the one who stays behind and guard the camp. They are also required to notify the leader if they find someone stealing ammo. The are also required to teach others in the group how to use a gun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongThe Medic: /strongSomeone with medical backround, helps the injured, keeps medical supplies in check, and will usually teach others basic medical information so if a person is out looking for supplies and gets injured, they will know how to stitch themselves up. They are also required to notify the Leader of the group if they find someone has been stealing medical supplies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongThe Cook: /strongSomeone who can cook well with limited ingredients and no electricity, keeps food supply in check and will notify the leader if they find someone stealing food supplies. They also know how to farm. They will also teach people the differences between good and bad berries./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongThe Criminal: /strongSomeone who knows how to pick locks and hotwire a car. They also could be used to sneak into other survivor camps to steal their supplies if needed. They are required to teach basic door pick locking to others./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongThe Librarian: /strongThis is the person who keeps track of the essential books for survival, like a class="external" style="text-decoration: underline; color: #3b5a4a; zoom: 1; display: inline-block;" href=" users/outgoing? 2013/11/who-do-you-want-in-your-zombie-apocalypse-group/%3Ca%20href=% gp/product/B007WL0JUQ/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8%22%20/%3E" target="_blank"The Encyclopedia of Country Living/a, a class="external" style="text-decoration: underline; color: #3b5a4a; zoom: 1; display: inline-block;" href=" users/outgoing? 2013/11/who-do-you-want-in-your-zombie-apocalypse-group/%3Ca%20href=% gp/product/B00CYQARUQ/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8%22%20/%3E" target="_blank"Where there Is No Doctor/a, and a Bible of some sort. And a Farmer's Almanac. Also a nice selection of paperbacks. They are also the book keepers for supplies; basically being in charge of handling the supplies check in and out lists safe. They will collect each supply log/list at the end of the day. They are required to give the logs/lists up to leader the see who might of stolen something(IE. Basically check each person who didn't use supplies that aren't in the logs/lists that might have the missing supplies)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
h3 style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: -1px; background-color: #fffffa;" /h3  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em In this fanfiction you will mainly be seeing the main survivor groups. Every once in awhile there will be a part or a chapter for the lone survivors or duos./em/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongLudwig Beilshmidt:/strong Germany/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongGilbert Beilshmidt:/strong Prussia/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongKiku Honda:/strong Japan/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFeliciano Vargas:/strong Italy/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongRomano Vargas:/strong /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongRoderich Edelstein:/strong Austria/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAlfred Jones:/strong America/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongIvan Braginski:/strong Russia/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongArthur Kirkland:/strong England/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWang Yao:/strong China/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFrancis Bonnefoy:/strong France/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongMatthew Williams:/strong Canada/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongMathias K/strongstrongøhler:/strong Denmark/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBerwald Oxenstierna:/strong Sweden/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongLukas Bondevik:/strong Norway/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongTino /strongstrongVainamainen:/strong Finland/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongEmil Bondevik:/strong Iceland/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongAntonio Fernández Carriedo:/strong Spain/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongVash Zwingli:/strong Switzerland/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongLili Zwingli:/strong Liechtenstein/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongSadık Adnan:/strong Turkey/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongHeracles Karpusi:/strong Greece/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emNote: There will be a little bit of shipping in this. Some of the ships you may not like some you may. Some of the ships I'm going to put in here I don't ship so deal with it please./em/div 


	2. Prologue

Everything was fine. Everyone was happy. The world was at ease nothing wrong. Nothing bad. Everyone thought it would stay this way forever. Oh how wrong they were...

It all started from an organization called Granant. Nobody what they were or why they were placing giant laboratories around the world but people easily dismissed them. Granant came out to the public as a "Eco friendly research organization". They weren't what they seemed. Kidnappings happened. Hundred people would go missing, some people thought it was just some guy kidnapping but a hundred people from different area's from the world? This wasn't just one mans doing. It was Granant. They were kidnapping Adults, Children, and the elderly; injecting them with some kind of virus that made them go mad. Granant kept their experiments locked up in their laboratories. Five weeks passed and all the kidnapping died down, and people were at peace once more. Granant waited for the right time to release all their 'Generics'and 'Breeders', and the time was now..

That's when everything snapped. Granant released Generics and Breeders from their labs. Major cities went down quickly, the virus grew more and more. Everything was pure chaos. Surviving people quickly realized this was Granant's doing and made sure to burn their laboratories down for revenge; which did no good what's so ever. Granant was done with their injections and had little to no use to their laboratories anymore. This was exactly what they wanted. The world in ruins. Granant was getting what it wanted. Chaos. Destruction. Everything was falling into place for them. But they didn't expect people to team up, scavenge, or trust others. Granant expected the human race would fall completely in ruins with the infection they started. They thought their Generics and Breeders would easily kill people and infect more people. But there was nothing left for them to do. Most of their laboratories were burned down or destroyed which meant they couldn't start new things...

Months had passed and a cure was yet to be found. But humans were becoming smarter and smarter. They knew the cure was going to be an impossible thing to find, but they made sure to keep strong and don't loose hope that everything will turn back to being fine. But things got even more difficult for humans as more infected were made. Without Granants doing, the Breeders infectious bite mutated a few humans into different types of creatures that were much more powerful than average Generics. People were getting stronger. They made camps for groups of surviving humans; only down fall to that is camps couldn't trust other camps. Supplies were in demand, it was every man for themselves, well every camp for themselves. Some people were lone survivors. Some people only stayed with one other person which is called a duo or there would be three people who are a trio. Either way, it was a fight for survival. A fight for humanity...


	3. Chapter 1(Part 1)

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongChapter 1 (pt1)/strong/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strong /strong/div  
h1 style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 24px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif; letter-spacing: -1px; color: #414d4c; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Axis/h1  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Feliciano! Hurry up!" Yelled Ludwig./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ve! Si s-sir!" Feliciano cried, desperately trying to keep up with his tall German friend and his brother; Romano. The three of them were out scavenging for food; on their way back to their camp, a small pack of Generics began to chase the three. Speed kicked in for the Italian boy and he was the lead of the three now./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh finnaly- Oh crap!" Romano yelled as he was brought down by a male Generic. Ludwig turned around and shot the Generic in the head with his Desert Eagle. Romano groaned and pushed the dead body off him. He quickly got up and caught up with the other two. "I didn't need your help stupid potato lover!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh shut up and be grateful Romano! Look the camp is just ahead! Hurry up, we can shoot these bastards once we get in." Ludwig commanded. The three reached the make shift gate "emAufmachen!/em (Open up!)" The gate opened and three ran in before it was shut by Kiku. Kiku and Ludwig began shooting the Generics in the head until all were dead./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Are you guys alright?" The small Japanese asked. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ja... I think we are.."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Did you guys get the supplies?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "We did. Feli, go put the food we scavenged, Romano go take to the weapon supplies to Gilbert-"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Uggh why me, I don't want to take them to the other stupid potato bastard." The stubborn Italian groaned. "Fine fine..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em"Did you get my medical supplies I need?" Kiku asked hopefully./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I got what I could... before the Generics attacked." Ludwig handed him a small plastic bag with only a pill bottle and some bandages. Kiku sighed but bowed in thanks./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh Mr. Ludwig-san. -san wants to talk to you."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Will do, danke." Kiku nodded and went into his motel room. Ludwig looked at the small rundown motel where his group lives. He frowned slightly, 'emI wish all this madness would end..' /emLudwig sighed inwardly. 'emLeast I still have Gilbert with me.'/em Ludwig smiled slightly with the thought of his older brother with him and began walking to where Gilbert would be in camp. The blonde German went up the stairs and knocked on the door labeled #33. The dark green door swung open, almost hitting Ludwig in the face and out came a fuming Italian and with Gilbert laughing in the room. Ludwig rose an eyebrow at his older brother. "You wanted me, Bruder?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ah yes West!" Gilbert smiled, wiping a few fake tears. "I've been meaning to tell you that I've spotted three survivors on the east side of our camp. They seem like no threat... but to me it seemed like they were snooping around."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "How long have these three been 'snooping around', Gilbert?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hmm... About a week."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You never thought to tell me before hand?" The blonde crossed his arms at his older brother. The silver haired albino rose his arms in defense./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Well, I wanted to make sure they weren't just passing by. When you, Romano, and Feli went out... It was their third time coming to the east side."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "We must do something about these snoopers then-" SMACK. Ludwig cupped his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emDo not start to think like the Rebellion camp./em" Gilbert growled, anger was showing in his ruby eyes. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Bruder, I meant we were going to catch the snoopers... not kill them.." Ludwig sighed. "I would never do that."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Sorry... it's just hard to think that 'we must do something about them' phrase is nothing bad now.." A awkward silence filled the room./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "What time do these survivors usually come around then?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "They usually come in the morning and the night in the past three days. I say we should wait out and then ambush them? Ask what they are doing snooping...and then what, Ludwig?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "We'll let them decide, their actions and reasons will decide their fate in this cruel world." Ludwig thought for a second. "Well I need to go to Roderich. Oh and Gilbert, remember to teach him how to use that bow we found. He needs to learn how to use a weapon." Ludwig turned towards the door and waved his brother goodbye. He went down stairs and headed to the 'library.' He opened the motel room and blushed slightly. Roderich, the prissy Austrian, was organizing the books in a white tank top. Roderich didn't seem to notice Ludwig standing in the door. The tall German coughed which caught the attention of the purple eyed man./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh Ludwig, didn't uh notice you.. come in." Roderich muttered with a pink blush growing. "Let me get a proper shirt on. What brings you here?" Roderich quickly put on a purple shirt on over his tank top./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh I need you to write down on a scratch piece of paper of some sorts that tonight we are going to catch some snoopers and we will be taking a few of the weapons, because I'm sure my bruder will forget to put this in his log. Also he wants you to meet him so he can teach you how to use a bow." /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Wow snoopers? They must be new to the survival game to mess with us. And me? Learn to be uncivilized? Please."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Roderich. Surviving is not a game and yes. You are being required to learn how to how to use a weapon. You need to learn to defend yourself. And being uncivilized is a common thing these days." Ludwig sighed and head towards the door. "Remember to write it down and remember to meet Gilbert in his room." Ludwig went out of the library and headed towards the room where he stayed in the motel. He opened the door and walked in, letting the door close behind him by its self. He laid on the bed and sighed. 'emIf the world wasn't so bad... I may have had the guts to ask Roderich out... But if nonsense hadn't happened I may have never met him... Gahhhh, all this thinking is making my head I should just take a quick nap.' /emLudwig got all situated before falling asleep./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Hours flew by and it was time to catch the snoopers. Gilbert and Roderich came out of the weapons room, Gilbert was holding his chrome auto shot gun and Roderich was wielding his new bow and arrows. Golbert looked around for his younger brother but couldn't find him anywhere. He saw Kiku by the gate and decided to go ask him. "Yo Kiku! Have you seen West?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh yes, I saw -san go into his room." Kiku replied./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Danke! Roderich go wake him up I'll get his hunting rifle prepped." Gilbert ordered./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh why me." The brown haired man complained. He groaned and headed towards Ludwig's room. "Ludwig I'm coming in." The Austrian opened the door and saw Ludwig sleeping on the motel bed. He stood next to Ludwig's sleeping form. "Muscle man, wake up." Not a peep came from the sleeping German. Roderich poked Ludwig's side. Nothing. "Oh Luddy~ Wakey wakey~"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Feli! I told you not to call me Luddy- Oh it's you Roderich. What is it?" Ludwig groaned and sat up from his bed./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Nothing.. except it's time to catch the snoopers." He answered Ludwig with a sassy tone./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh ja, I forgot. Tell Gilbert to-"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "He is already prepping your gun, now hurry so we can get this over with." Ludwig nodded and followed the Austrian out of the room. br /br / "Hey Westie~ Finally done nappy wapping?" Gilbert laughed. The blonde sighed with annoyance. Everyone in their group soon came outside to the middle of the camp with a serious face, well except for /br / "Ve! Ludwig what's going on?" Feli / br / "Gilbert here says he has spotted a few 'snoopers' on the west side of our camp and we need to ambush them and ask them what they are doing around out camp." Ludwig announced. Kiku and Romano gasped in surprise. "We'll be heading out now and they should come in a half hour or so. Kiku, Feliciano, and Romano I need you to watch over the base while we are out." br /br / "Will do, Luddy!" Feliciano gave a sloppy salute to Ludwig while Romano /br / "You have my word, Ludwig." Kiku bowed. "Feli go watch the gate, Romano go to the west side balcony and snipe from there, and I'll watch the east side." They nodded at each other and went to their assigned /br / "Best if us three camp out beforehand then?" Roderich asked, slightly upset that he has to be apart of the ambush team. "Why do I have to do this? Why not Romano or something."br /br / "This will be practice for you." Ludwig replied. "Now lets go." The ambush team opened and closed the gate of the camp and went towards the west side. There was a forest next to the motel so the three decided hide in the bushes that were on the outside of the forest. br /br / Thirty minutes have past and no one has come by, not even a Generic. They were about to give up waiting until they spotted something down the road. Three figures were walking towards them. As they got closer and closer, Ludwig could tell that the three figures were all male. Once the three were in front of Ludwig and his team got ready to strike. One of the three had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, another had short blonde hair and wore glasses, and the shortest out of the three had shaggy blonde hair and was shaking like a little /br / "Go!" Ludwig yelled and him, Gilbert, and Roderich all jumped out of the bushes and pointed their weapons at the three. The one with glasses let out a terrified shriek and the other two hid behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing snooping around?"/div 


End file.
